A Star in the Sky
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: This year, Jack and Kim face adventure, humor, and what else? Romance. Read these one-shots to join them and the gang on their adventure together. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a one-shot story. Some of these one-shots are written by Kaitlyn and some are written by CiCi and Alyssa. This one-shot is written by Kaitlyn. Remember to review! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Kickin' It or Crazy 8. **

More Than Friends

A whoosh blew into the Bobby Wasabi dojo, as Kim walked in. Jack's eyes were trained on her stunning appearance; her blonde hair braided to the side, her brown eyes sparkling, the way her grey cardigan cinched with her red jeans matched perfectly. Her brown eyes seemed as if they were full of joy, but really, they were sad, depressed and devastated. "Hey Kim," Jack said.

"Hey," she replied quietly, looking at her fingers when she talked.

"What's wrong? You seem down," he observed.

"My grandma just died yesterday of a sudden heart attack," she cracked, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry," he said with empathy. He hated to see the Kim who was always so happy and spirited, have such sorrow in her eyes.

Kim was very close to her grandmother; she visited her at her old age home every week, and played bingo and Crazy 8's with her. Her grandma was 87, and had Alzheimer's, a common disease that caused elders to lose memory. But Kim didn't care; she knew in her heart that her grandmother was still there, the one who was loving, caring, and down-to-earth. They went on picnics down at the pier when it was warm out, watched the birds at the park, made a scrapbook out of all their special memories, and stood on her grandma's balcony, as they watched the sun set. Those memories would be with Kim forever, but knowing that she will never be able to spend them again, hurt Kim more than anything.

Jack wanted to comfort her somehow, but couldn't quite wrap his head around it, as he had never had such a tragedy before. He watched tears stream down her face, and her eyes become red. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt. She was his best friend, and he just sat there next to her, watching her cry her heart out, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Kim," he repeated, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's okay," she responded. "It's not your fault."

"She will always be with you in your heart," he reassured.

"Thanks," she smiled. "That helps alot."

"Hey I've got an idea. I know I'm not your grandmother, but how 'bout we do some stuff you and your grandma did together, to bring back good memories," he suggested.

"Okay, thanks," she said with a sweet smile. She thought it was so sweet for him to do this for her.

_**At the park...**_

The park was one of Kim's grandmother's favorite places to go; she loved watching the young children swing on the monkey bars, play in the sand pit, slide down the slides. She loved watching the teenagers play football and soccer on the field. She loved the sweet aromas of the outdoor; soil, fresh grown flowers, and tree bark. She loved to hear the birds chirp, and count all the robins-they were her favorite. She got teary-eyed, just thinking about all the good times they had spent."It's such a nice day," Jack remarked.

"Yeah," she agreed. Just sitting there with him made her feel like she was on Cloud 9; the way he seemed so genuine, and cared about her feelings. He made her feel special, like she was the only person on the planet."I'm glad you're here with me, Jack," she told him. "Thank you for caring."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. Jack was so glad to finally have some alone time with her, especially in her time of need. He felt terrible that someone she deeply cared about passed away; he would have reacted the same way. But, he was glad to take advantage of this oppurtunity to spend quality time with the blonde.

The way he made her feel, was so surreal. She felt warm and fuzzy on the inside when she was with him. Her palms would get sweaty, and had the urge to fix her hair, every time he came around. Them lying next to each other on the soft green grass, Kim couldn't have asked for a better friend. He was so close to her; she could feel the warmth of his body, and the lingering smell of laundry detergent coming from his clothes.

They looked above at the sky, and watched the fluffy white clouds go by. They laid there in silence, just enjoying the lovely view. It felt like life couldn't get any sweeter than this.

The rest of the day went as planned. Jack and Kim took pictures of their picnic at the pier, playing card games and their visit to the park, and created a scrapbook out of the photos.

At last, it was the end of the day-Kim's favorite thing to do; watch the sun go down, and disappear into the evening. In bed, when she couldn't go to sleep at night, she would creep out on top of the roof to get a peek at the stars and the moon; it made her feel at ease and calmed her down. She loved the sunset and sunrise, too, she got up early just to watch it rise. The pretty colors of red, orange and yellow would splurge at the horizon, as the sun came up or down.

The two of them went over to Kim's grandmother's old age home, to get a last look at her suite before they would have another elder move in. Boxes scattered everywhere, holding her grandmother's greatest treasures. Her faint scent hung in the room-she always smelt of roses and hand soap. She would miss that smell; she would miss getting up at dawn to prepare egg salad sandwiches for their early morning picnics; she would miss going to the craft store to buy glue and markers for their scrapbook; she would miss watching the sunset with her beloved grandmother.

Jack and Kim walked to her grandmother's balcony, and stood there, admiring the trees sway below, and the sun set; touches of pink and purple encircled the orange and yellow sun, and red burned across the horizon. Seeing the sun made her heart swell; she will miss her grandmother, but she knew she is in a good place now. This day with Jack made her realize that he deeply cared for her, and he never took her for granted. She had been deceived before by her looks, but Jack was a true and real guy, and made her like him even more. Right there and then, she intertwined her fingers into his, and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips gently brushed his; he gently kissed her back. This moment they would remember forever-the day these two friends, well became, more than just friends.

**I hope you enjoyed her one-shot! Read and review and the next one will beheading your way VERY fast! We might add the outfits on Polyvore soon so look out for that too!**

**-CiCi, Alyssa, & Kaitlyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd one-shot of this story. Kaitlyn wrote this and we hope you guys enjoy this! :) Remember to follow us on Twitter! Thank you for the 3 reviews, we really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kickin' It.**

A warm summer breeze blew, as the gang walked around the mall, looking for something to do. The sun was beaming down on San Jose, California, green palm trees swaying slightly, flowers of various colors blooming-it was a beautiful day. "Why don't we go to the beach? It's such a nice day out," Kim suggested.

"Ya, that's a good idea," Milton responded.

"Alright, let's do it then!" Jerry agreed.

_**At the beach...**_

The beach was drop-dead gorgeous-crystal clear water, not a cloud in the sky, tender, soft sand-it felt as if the site was green screen.

Jack looked over at Kim, and noticed how perfect she was-luscious blonde hair that fell into place just the right way, how her bright smile always lit up the room, how determined and fierce she was. It would have been the perfect time to tell her how he truly felt, but even fearless Jack Anderson was too scared to tell Kim his true feelings-he liked her. There would be a trickle down his spine every time he saw the blonde, just seeing her would make him feel all tingly. She was the full package; beautiful, strong, intelligent, athletic, witty and kind. As he got lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help but crack a small smile-even thinking about her made him grin.

Kim was kicking back, reading a romance novel, about a girl liking this guy, but was too afriad to admit it. "Just how I feel about Jack," she thought to herself. She took a quick glance at him; dreamy brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, a sweet smile; she noticed she liked him, a lot. She had had a crush on him for a while now, but now, she finally let herself believe it. He had a perfect personality; fun, trust-worthy, handsome, heroic, athletic, funny. She only wished she could tell the martial artist how she really felt-she was too nervous of what he would say back. She smiled and bit her lip-she liked Jack. Oh, how it would have been the perfect day, if she just worked up the nerve and told him.

Suddenly, they heard Eddie shouting. "Help, Jack and Kim! Black Dragons!" he screeched. They turned around, and there they were, Black Dragons attacking Milton. The two friends jumped into action. Jack's swift, sharp moves made Kim's heart flutter; and lose focus. A Black Dragon threw a fist at her face, and hit her left cheekbone, and she knew immediately that it would leave it all red, puffy, and bruised. Jack witnessed the hard impact of the fist to her face; he quickly beat up the Black Dragons with his quick, concise moves; they were flawless. He came to her side, while Milton, Jerry and Eddie took Jack's place. "Are you okay, Kim?" Jack questioned worriedly.

"Ya, I'm fine," Kim replied, holding her cheek, while trying not to choke on her tears.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" she said, slapping him gently on the arm.

She thanked him, they hugged, and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon splashing and swimming in the deep water together. Maybe this day really did turn out perfect.

**Like it? Hate it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell us what you think! We will probably update next week-ish...So, look out! Make sure to check out our other stories: California it Up, California Tantrum, Kickin' It with Rue, Kickin' It with Rue: Take Two, Kiss & Tell, 3 GrANTed Wishes, and New Year, New Change, New Game.**

**-Later! Ci, Aly, and Kait :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a one-shot that I, Cici, made. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the steps on the NYC Public library sobbing into my sweater. It's been 2 weeks since I moved here from Seaford. I love it here at NYC but I miss everybody...especially Jack. Tears ran into my mouth. They tasted like saltwater. I spit them out as I cried and cried. Then I felt a finger tap on my shoulder and a voice softly murmur, "Are you ok?"

I looked up but not at the person. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I was forced to move away from Seaford. From karate. From school. From my friends."

"Kim."

"How do you know my name?" I muttered.

"It's me."

I turned around and saw Jack, on the steps behind me. "JACK!"

I ran to him and gave him a big hug. He stroked my hair as he grinned at me. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"To see you."

"Really?"

"I miss you Kim."

"Thanks for coming."

"Kim, I want to tell you something."

I stared at him and raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"I love you."

I dropped my jaws. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him by kissing him. He immediately replied by kissing back. His tongue entered my mouth as he explored. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We made out for about 5 minutes until we let go. Jack murmured in my ear, "I'll always be here." I kissed his cheek as we, arm in arm, walked to my apartment. I was about to open the door until we heard a shriek. I opened the door and shouted, "Mom? Are you ok?"Mom and Dad had a big smile on their face. Mom squealed, "We're moving back to Seaford!" I started to scream and jump in delight! I gave Jack a big hug.

1 week later...

I was in Jack's car as he drove to this "secret place". I was blindfolded and wondering where we were going. After 2 minutes, Jack tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Come out, Kim." He directed me to a blanket. He sat down and stated, "Take it off." I ripped the blindfold off and squealed. We were on the beach sitting on a blanket in front of a picnic. There was a beautiful sunset above our eyes.

"Jack, this is amazing."

"Anything for you, Kim."

"Aww, you're the greatest!"

I leaned over to him and kissed him. We made out for 4 minutes until we dug in. Mmm.

Now that I think about it, I guess going to NYC was a good idea. I'm finally with the guy I love.

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you, Jack."

9 Years Later...

We were sitting in my house eating popcorn. Then I noticed Jack very, very pale. I stared and asked, "Are you ok?" Jack clamped his hand around my arm and dragged me to the living room. He got onto one knee. OMG! It's happening.

"Kim Crawford, I'll always love you. Will you marry me?"

I screamed, "YES! YES! YES!"

He slid the cool, silver ring onto my finger as he gave me a kiss.

5 Months Later...

Kelsey handed me my necklace which I strapped around my neck. I gave my friends a hug as I left. The wedding theme played as I slowly walked up to aisle. My little sister, Christy (19) was the bridesmaid. She followed me up the aisle with her boyfriend, Jake. I smiled at Jack as the pastor spoke.

"Do you, Jackson Leo Anderson take Kimberly Crawford to be your lawfully and wedded wife?"

"I do."

'Do you, Kimberly Alison Crawford take Jackson Anderson to be your lawfully and wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Jack leaned over and kissed me. We let go and there was cheering. It was the happiest night of my life.

2 Years Later...

I stood on the balcony of our mansion. I was in a white cotton dress and I stared out at the sunset. Jack walked to me and held my hand.

"Jack? I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm...pregnant."

Jack's face lit up as he hugged me. He sat me down on a white chair and touched my stomach. He murmured, "Hey baby. I'm your father and I can't wait to meet you." I grinned.

9 Months Later...

I was sitting on the hospital bed with a newborn in my arms. It was a girl. All my friends, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and everybody else was around the bed. Jack was next to me with his hand on my shoulder. Grace squeaked, "So...what did you name her?" I gave Jack a smile.

He answered, "We decided to name her Olivia." Avery walked to me and I handed her Olivia. Avery touched her hand and murmured, "I'm Avery. It's nice to meet you, Olivia." Everybody else followed. Then, Jerry handed Olivia back to me.

I flashed a large smile and said, "You guys are the best. Thank you."

7 Years Later...

"Momma? Daddy?"

Jack and I faced Olivia. "Yeah honey?" I asked.

"How did you guys meet?"

I smiled and Jack replied, "New York City brought us together."

**And finished. Did you like it? I hope you review.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	4. Chapter 4

**This starts as a sad one-shot, having Kim seeing Jack cheat on her with her best friend. They are 16 then 21 in this fic. :) Also this fanfic takes place after Wazombie Warriors. :) This is also a songfic based on the song Potential Break-Up Song by Aly & AJ, now known as 78violet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else that I mention.**

* * *

_Potential Break-Up Song_

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

The first tear slid down my cheek the year of 2012 on November 3. Precisely at 7:34 PM.

I never saw it coming. Nobody did. I was out with Kelsey, Julie, and Grace watching a chick flick. I never thought about having my heart broken later, by my boyfriend and best friend. Especially since today was my 16th birthday. The horribly memory flooded into my brain.

_I was on my way home from school, carrying a cranberry-colored tote. My hair was swinging as I walked on the rough pavement. I saw a flash of shaggy brown hair in a window. I laughed. It was a brunette hanging out with another brunette._

_I smiled. This is how Jack and I were. Two peas in a pod. I was waiting for him to give me the special call he promised me after all these wonderful birthday surprises._

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

_ I turned to leave when I heard a familiar voice._

_"Jack, I know you're dating Kim...but...I love you."_

_I almost tripped. That voice belonged to Kelsey. I expected Jack to decline her, telling him that he can't betray me. But he didn't. Instead he leaned in and captured her lips._

The second tear slid down my cheek at 7:36 PM.

_I played along_  
_I played along_  
_I played along_  
_rolled right off my back_  
_But obviously my armor was cracked_  
_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_  
_Who would forget that?_

_"Kelsey, I know I'm betraying Kim but I'm addicted to your lips."_

_Kelsey smiled and they leaned in, kissing. Kelsey wrapped her arms around his neck, constantly playing with her hair as they made out. _

_How could he? He promised me that he's never betray me. But lookie here: he's making out with my best friend._

November 4, 2012 8:43 AM

The tears didn't stop. The next day petrified me.

Second period was my free one. Along with Jack, Kelsey, and the rest of the karate gang. **(****A/N: Grace and Julie are both yellow belts. Kelsey too) **Jack had a bouquet of roses in his hand. When he saw me at the courtyard, reading _InStyle Magazine_, his smile brightened. He ran over to me and then kissed me on the cheek.

"These are for you." He said sweetly.

I looked at him and the flowers. My smile drooped. "You're seriously giving me roses?" Milton and Eddie's jaw dropped at my words. Julie and Grace gasped, placing their hands cupped over their mouths. Kelsey tilted her head, completely confused. And Jerry...well Jerry was pacing around trying to figure out what that meant.

He looked puzzled as he replied, "Um, yeah...why would I not? You're my girlfriend. And I love you."

Julie murmured, "Aww."

Steam roiled in my cheeks as I slammed the magazine on the concrete bench and stood up. "No, Jack, no you don't!" I exclaimed. Everybody's smiles dropped.

He looked startled as he jumped back in surprise. "Why would I not, Kim? Your beautiful, funny, kind, sweet, and smart. You're everything I ever wanted."

"I don't think so, Jack."

"Why not, Kim?"

"Because. You cheated on me with Kelsey yesterday. On my _birthday_" Gasps filled the air. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all glared at Jack. Kelsey shifted uncomfortably as Julie and Grace stared at her.

_The type of guy who doesn't see_  
_What he has until she leaves_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause without me, you know you're lost_  
_Wise up now or pay the cost_  
_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_Livin' with me_  
_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_  
_Winnin' me_  
_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
_Gettin' to me_  
_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_living for me_

"Is this...true?" Grace sputtered, completely taken by surprise. Everybody circled around Jack and Kelsey who looked scared.

"Well, you see-" Jack replied, softly before getting cut off by Grace.

"IS IT?" She growled, holding my hand.

Silence filled the courtyard.

"Tell me Jack. Or Kelsey. Is it true?"

"Yes."

Kelsey's face was as red as a tomato.

"Jack? How could you?" Milton spat, crossing his arms.

"Kelsey, Kim's your best friend. She poured her heart out about Jack but yet you kissed Jack yesterday?" Julie whispered.

Jack's eyes were getting red. "Please, Kim, I never meant to hurt you. I-"

"No, Jack. You did hurt me. That's all that matters. We're through."

"Kim, don't break up with him. I forced him on me." Kelsey murmured.

"No, he and I are done. And Kelsey? Our friendship is over!" I snarled before I stomped out of the courtyard.

_We got along_  
_We got along_  
_We got along until you did that_  
_Now all I want is just my stuff back_  
_Do you get that?_  
_Let me repeat that_  
_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_  
_I don't care just drop it off_  
_I won't be home_  
_Cause without me, you know you're lost_  
_Minus you I'm better off_  
_Soon you will know_

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

November 4, 2012 8:49 AM

Kim stormed out of the courtyard, bursting into tears. Julie, Grace, Jerry, and Eddie immediately ran after her. I wanted to run to her but my legs felt like Jell-O.

Milton just stood there, staring at me.

"Jack..how could you do this? Kelsey...how could you betray your best friend?" Milton spluttered.

"Milton, please-"

"Just shut it, Jack. You have nothing to say." With that, Milton trotted out the yard into the building.

Kelsey turned to me and muttered softly, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't want things to end up this way." Tears started to spill from her eyes.

"It's alright, Kelsey...I guess."

"We have to do everything we can to get her to forgive us. Especially you. I deserve to be hated by her but you belong with her."

_Little did he know that Kim moved away...and never came back...until..._

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

September 22, 2017 5:26 AM

I stretched my muscles as I scrammed out of my canopy bed. I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I scanned my dresser for the digital iPod stereo clock. It was 5:26. I smiled. It was time for my flight to Seaford. The digital clock and the pillow and the blanket I was using were the only things I haven't packed up for my move back to Seaford. I was keeping the bed here in this vacation house in Miami.

To be honest, I'm not really interested in going back to Seaford but I had a wonderful job transfer! But I had to admit that Seaford was my childhood and I still love it...except for that one memory..

When Jack cheated on me...

I shook the memory out of my head. I moved on. It's been 5 years since that passed. I was so over it.

September 22, 2017 12:06 PM

I exited the automatic doors of the airport, clicking my shoes against the khaki-colored tile floors. A red Mercedes stood, waiting for me and my smile brightened. Out came Kourtney, my 20-year old little sister. She leaned against the car and smiled.

"Hey Kimmers! Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully, opening the driver door.

"Absolutely!" I replied, walking over. Kourtney grabbed one out of my two suitcases and pulled it into the trunk. I thrusted the other in the trunk and joined her in the car. She turned the stereo up as a Nicki Minaj song blasted. I started humming to the tune, falling into a day dream...well...a flashback from 5 years ago.

_My hair was tied into a bun. A satin wine-colored gown shimmered onto my knees. Applauses were heard as I took the stage for the talent competition at Seaford High School, two weeks after Jack cheated on me._

_"Hey guys! This song is called "Potential Break-Up Song" by Aly & AJ, now known as 78violet. This song," I snapped sharply, glaring at Jack and Kelsey, "is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend Jack Anderson who cheated on me with my best friend, Kelsey Vargas." Murmurs and glares were shot at them. They shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed. Eddie, Grace, Jerry, Milton, and Julie were snickering._

_I leaned into the mic and started to sing._

_It took too long_  
_It took too long_  
_It took to long for you to call back_  
_And normally I would just forget that_  
_Except for the fact it was my birthday_  
_My stupid birthday_

_I played along_  
_I played along_  
_I played along_  
_rolled right off my back_  
_But obviously my armor was cracked_  
_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_  
_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_  
_What he has until she leaves_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause without me, you know you're lost_  
_Wise up now or pay the cost_  
_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_Livin' with me_  
_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_  
_Winnin' me_  
_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
_Gettin' to me_  
_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_  
_Our album needs just one_  
_Oh baby please_  
_Please tell me_

_We got along_  
_We got along_  
_We got along until you did that_  
_Now all I want is just my stuff back_  
_Do you get that?_  
_Let me repeat that_  
_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_  
_I don't care just drop it off_  
_I won't be home_  
_Cause without me, you know you're lost_  
_Minus you I'm better off_  
_Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_Livin' with me_  
_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_  
_Winnin' me_  
_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
_Gettin' to me_  
_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_living for me_

_You can try, you can try_  
_You know I know it'd be a lie_  
_Without me you're gonna die_  
_So you better think clearly, clearly_  
_Before you nearly, nearly_  
_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_  
_C'mon_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_Livin' with me_  
_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_  
_Winnin' me_  
_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
_Gettin' to me_  
_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
_living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_  
_Our album needs just one_  
_Oh baby please_  
_Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_  
_please just admit you're wrong_  
_Which will it be?_  
_Which will it be?_

_People clapped when I closed my mouth, pursing my lips in a tight smile. Jack had left and Kelsey was in tears as people laughed at her._

_It was my happy spot now...but I don't know if I could bear breaking up with him. That's what this song meant: Possible Break-Up Song._

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

September 22, 2017 12:39

I locked my car, letting it chime as I walked to my two-story house that I shared with my little sisters (twins and both 19 years old), Jaycee and Jillian. They were fraternal as Jaycee had honey blond hair and Jillian had orange-blond hair.

I grasped onto my pockets looking for my key. I fished into my back pocket, finding the cool, silver key when Jillian called out, "Open it, will ya?"

I yelped, and jumped back. I turned around meeting Jaycee and Jillian's eyes.

Jillian was wearing a silver beanie, an Abercrombie hoodie, a graphic tee, and black shorts. Her feet to her kneecap was covered up black hi-tops.

Jaycee was in blue jean shorts, a black "I Love New York" tee shirt, and black ballet flats.

Jillian's eyes adverted from me to my pocket. I quickly jammed the key into the whole and unlocked the door.

Jillian immediately ran upstairs to her room. Jaycee stayed, sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

Her chocolate brown eyes met with mine. She tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear as she stared at me. Hard.

"What?" I guffawed finally, leaning on the pale white walls. The sink water was turned on, as heard upstairs.

"I remind you so much of her, don't I, Jack?" She simpered.

"Are you talking about..._Kim_?" I stammered, as she tilted her head.

"Yes, I am. Now I want an answer. I remind you so much about her, right?" She whispered, starting to peel a banana.

"Um...Yes..." I answered. It was true. I had to admit it. She looked just like her. Her eyes, her hair..everything. It pained me for years seeing her, when Kim was just like her.

"I know that. But why? Why did you kiss Kelsey in the first place?" She asked, taking a huge bite from the mushy banana.

I gulped. That was a...difficult question.

"Why?"

"It helps when you talk about it. It could help your heartache."

"ummmmmm..."

"Well?" Jaycee questioned, her voice fading.

"I honestly do not know. I was an idiot that day. Something just when over me. Like I was possessed. I don't even like Kelsey more than friends. I could always imagine her in the arms of Jerry. It was just...something..."

"Ohh," Jaycee whispered, her voice deflated.

I opened my mouth to reply when a shriek was heard. Jillian came storming down the stairs, her hair flying as she ran.

"OMG! SHE'S BACK! SHE'S HERE!" She trilled running to the door.

"Who's back?" I inquired.

Jillian turned around and I saw her smile faded. Her eyes were marked with fear and regret.

Her pale hand unlashed from the door. She slowly walked to me. Her face was so close to mine, I could feel her bangs gliding against my forehead. Her breath smelled like mint.

"Jack...it's Kim. Kim's back."

* * *

**Kelsey's P.O.V.**

September 22, 2017 12:41

I was quietly singing "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift, staring outside. The sun was brightening, birds were chirping, and children were laughing, having a good time.

"Just close your eyes," I murmured to myself, playing with strands of my hair. My eyes snapped shut as horrible memories collided into my brain.

The moment Jack and I kissed.

The moment Kim yelled and screamed at me, heartbroken.

The moment when everybody realized Kim had moved away.

The moment when I found out I had lost all costs of my life.

I twirled my hair as more thoughts piled into my, going to explode later, head until a soft voice outside. My eyes widened as I looked out the window. I saw a honey blond and a golden-blond-haired girl.

I stared at it hard and my eyes widened bigger as I realized that it was Kourtney and Kim Crawford. They were in a Mercedes, driving away.

They were...back? Omigosh. I had to see her instantaneously.

I grabbed my cranberry-colored tote, and fished for my house keys as I ran out the door, out the house and locked the door. I watched the Mercedes pull up in a concrete driveway 5 houses away. I shuddered. Julie, Grace, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all shared the large 3-story mansion with Kourtney. It had been hard living near people who hated my guts.

I stepped to walk over but my legs dissolved, feeling like jelly. I watched as the two doors opened. Out came, Kim and Kourtney. My legs felt full so I started to walk closer, now 1 house away. Kim had Chanel sunglasses covering her eyes, with blood-red lipstick plastering her lips. Kourtney stepped behind Kim, with Gucci sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She locked the car, tossing the keys into her Calvin Klein clutch. On the 3rd floor, I heard a Ke$ha song play and on the 2nd, I heard the TV play.

I walked closer, as Kourtney and Kim slipped into the backyard, entering the grand house by the French patio doors. In the backyard, a giant bulldozer stood, digging up dirt for the new 30-person gazebo that they were building. Some workers were having Pizza Hut pizza while others were working.I strolled even closer, at the side of the house where the blueberry bushed stood. I stared at the house, not having a care in the world when a soft, familiar voice was heard behind me.

"Kelsey? Kelsey Emily Vargas? Is..is that you?"

I turned around, meeting a girl with auburn locks. She was gorgeous. Bubblegum-pink lipgloss was stained on her lips. Lavender eye-shadow was glimmering on her face and her forest-green cardigan blew as the wind carried the barrage of dead leaves.

"Um..yeah, it is me. And who are you?"

The girl laughed, playing with the strap of her DKNY leather purse. "Kelsey, it's me Grace. Grace West."

"_Grace?!_"

"I know what you're thinking about. My hair. I dyed it last year. I like my hair auburn now."

"Grace? I-It's been like 5 years since I...officially talked to you."

"Officially?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen you around. I live nearby; like 5 houses away."

"Oh." Her tone reminded me of a deflated balloon.

"I'm sorry."

"No...it's alright. I guess..." Grace stammered, twirling her fingers into her hair, "but..."

"But what?"

"Have you seen J-J-Jack around anywhere?"

"No, why?"

Grace looked away from me. "Since Kim's back, if Jack was too...I wouldn't know what to do."

"It'll be alright, Grace."

"Will it really?" She whimpered.

"Trust Me. Just trust me," I murmured.

"By the way, Eddie just got his head stuck in the toilet. Oh, shame. Kim knows."

I laughed. "He's in his 20s. That's ridiculous." We both giggled.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

September 22, 2017 12:49

I stood still, frozen as my fingers curled into a fist, ready to knock on the door that...Kourtney lived in. A familiar voice called out, "I'll get it!" The door jerked open, and out came...Kim.

"Jack?"

"It's me."

"..."

"Ow! Why'd you smack me?!"

"You cheated on me 5 years ago! What else would I have done!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Kim, hear me out. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake that I made. I never, ever meant to hurt you."

"Jack..." she choked out, tears streaming from her face.

"Trust me. Just trust me."

"How can I believe you?"

"All I need...is your love. I can't live with out it."

"Jack...please, please go."

"Kim, please. Trust me. I don't even know where the heck Kelsey is! It's you, Kim. You're the one I want. When I kissed Kelsey, it was because I was confused."

"Confused?!"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"I had this feeling. It would cling on me. Follow. It had been like that 5 days before the..._incident_. I felt weird. I never meant to kiss Kelsey. I was just having confused thoughts about life that I thought she was...you."

"I want to believe you Jack but can I?"

"Kim...just follow your heart. I want to be with you but if you don't want to, I'll deal with it. I won't ever come back again."

Kim's chin began to tremble. More tears glided down her cheeks.

"Come here," I murmured into her ear, wrapping my strong arms around her waist.

"I never stopped loving you, Jack."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But...really...what happened to Kelsey?"

"I don't know. I lost touch and no one ever saw her again."

I smiled. I chuckled, lifting her chin up as I kissed her lips.

We began to make out, deepening the kiss when an ear-piercing scream was heard.

"That sounded like Kelsey."

"What would Kelsey be doing? Wandering in a neighborhood?"

Immediately, Grace pounced on Kim, causing her to tremble.

"Sorry, Kim!" Grace squealed, fluffing her auburn hair.

Then she met my eyes. Her smile instantaneously drooped.

"What is he doing here?" She snapped, crossing her tanned arms

"Chill, Grace. I forgave him," Kim replied behind me, as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Her hair smelled like fresh strawberries.

"Oh...ok. Sorry Jack," She apologized.

"It's alright," I answered, "So did you hear that scream a few seconds ago?"

"Yup, because look who I found!" Grace cried, throwing her hands in the air in a ta-da motion. Out came Kelsey

"O-My-Fucking-God!" I yelled. Kelsey's mouth quivered in nervousness.

"KELSEY!" I shrieked, "I missed ya so much! Where the hell have you been?"

Kelsey smiled and pointed to a nice house across the street. "So, Kim? Do you forgive me?"

"Always," I replied as I hugged her.

Then the thought occurred to me.

"Hey guys? Did Eddie get his head of the toilet?"

* * *

**The End.**

**A little cheesy, I know. But I hope you liked it. Took me 3 weeks to get this finished.**

**I decided that I like one-shots so I will be making more in the future. TSL: Written Secrets is currently on hiatus until I get more reviews.**

**TTYLXOX, Cici and Alyssa**


End file.
